Challenge Naruto x PJ and Olympians Second chance: King of Titans
by Assassin Naruto
Summary: First challenge... About Kronos who reincarnated as Naruto
1. Challenge

This my first challenge... My first writing. And I warning you that I have bad grammar.

#What if Kronos never been a mad king of titans who eat his own children? What if Ouranos curse Kronos to be like him? To be hated by his own (Kronos) children? What if the Chaos decide to help Kronos and teleported a small light parts of Kronos? What if this part of soul became a human? A human that changed the whole world system? A human who keep walking in front his comrades, saves his best friend, stop the war, and defeat the one who have near power level as Chaos. A human who returned to his old world to find changed but not in good way. This story about Uzumaki Naruto the Hero and Legend of Shinobi world. And he is back..."Rhea... Please wait for me..."#

I have read many story about Naruto having god blood, titan blood, most of story he have multiple lovers or god-like power. I heard about God Naruto. Only small percent of all fanfics they have a Titan Naruto.

List of rules about creating this story:

-No harem. This is strictly about Naruto/Rhea pairing(Because I think Rhea deserved a very loyal husband, not a cheating whore-man like Zeus). About elder Olympians Naruto will have a family bonds and relationships with them.

-He will not have his old power, because his old power stayed in his corrupted body. So he will fight like a canon Naruto. You can use some tricks from Naruto Shippuden UNS 1-2-3-4.

-He have a brain ;))) Because his relation to Uzumaki Clan and his father genetics. Oh... And he knows how to use and create a seal.

\- Kurama will help his partner... Even when he found out about that Naruto a former king of Titan he will being a helpfully smartass furball.

-ARES GOD OF "STUPID" WARS BASHING!(But not Clarisse)

-You can create a OCs(both genders and you can make many if you want)

-Naruto will help to win war against Titans.

-Zeus will be "slightly" punished by both sadistic parents(evil chuckling).

-And to displeasure of Hina club...Sorry but she should die in the war or cheat on Naruto... Sorry but he must have a trigger to return his memory when he almost complete a suicide or go to the Earth.

He will meet his brothers and sisters Titans and beg for forgivness.

Ok. That all for now.

Assassin+Naruto sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto & PJ and Olympians.**

 **Rhea/Naruto(Kronos) friendly Good!Sasuke.**

 **Slightly Zeus & Ares (because I want).**

 **Prologue**

\- SASUKEEEE...

-NARUTOOO...

In the Valley of the End were once a battle between the two Legendary Ninja - Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Now these place after many years will be knows as Last Fight between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke - Hero & Avenger. Where two of them died as best friends. Their bodies were not found. They decided their jutsu destroyed bodies. Or that history tell them. This what really happened.

Before their jutsu clash they were blinded by light and was teleported in somewhere. Naruto asked:

\- What the?! Where are we?

\- Hn... How should I know Naruto. I also curios where we...

Naruto was 17 year old boy with sun-kissed hair, badly destroyed orange-black jumpsuit and black headband.

Sasuke was a slightly older then Naruto with duck-butt hair style and again torn clothes with sword (I'm lazy to write clothes and looks our heroes).

\- Greetings Naruto... Sasuke... I see you have forgave each other.

The two teens turned their eyes to voice and see a floating elder man. This man was Otsutsuki Hagoromo famous Sage of Sixth Path. He give them a ultimate power. Doujutsu and Chakra to stop and reseal his mother. Otsutsuki Kaguya, Rabbit Goddess.

\- Old man sage! What the heck you interrupt our Sasuke fight.

-Rikudou-dono what your reason to stop us?

Hagoromo blankly look at two descendant.

\- I'm here to remind Naruto about his weird dream and origins. His past live. I promised to him that I help him to return in past.

Naruto seriously look at Sage.

-So... About Titan and Gods... And that I have wife in other side dimension...

 _Flashback._

 _In home after a failed mission Naruto lied on the bed and thinking about his fight with Sasuke on the Valley of the End._

 _"Sasuke... I will defiantly bring you back to village... And to Sakura..." Whit this thought he sleep._

 _ **Dream start.**_

 _ **-Rhea I know that our father Ouranos will try to separate or in worst case kill one of us. But his ruling should be stop if we want have our children a happy childhood. So I and my brothers and sisters will fight with him.**_

 _ **-But ... why YOU not LET me fight with YOU love... You thinks I'm burden?**_

 _ **The woman in front Naruto crying with so sad face that he or is it someone hugged her and he said.**_

 _ **-No you are not burden... But I care for you and our child. This is why I want keep our child safe. If you die I can't live in this world without you. You're only my light in this dark world.**_

 _ **The woman in his arm start calming down and her sobs become sniffing. And he knows that his answer made her smile.**_

 _ **-Just... Come back to me my love... My ...**_

 _ **Dream end.**_

 _Naruto awakened with tears in his eyes and he only one things. "What was that weird dream... Why I feel so sad... Just like I really was with that woman."_

 _Flashback end._

Hagoromo nodded to him and said.

\- Yes... This was your memory... Before you reincarnated, you said that your mind being corrupted by your father curse to become like him.

Sasuke looked weirdly at Naruto and asked.

\- What he talking about Naruto. I thought you are only Ashura reincarnation?

Naruto answered without looking him.

\- After our first battle in the Valley of the End I began to see a strange dreams which I could not understand. Only after one year with Jiraya I know that dreams was a memory. Memory where I have a wife and was Titan from Gaia and Ouranos. So old man sage can you return me to my world?

\- Yes... And I think that Sasuke don't need Rinnesharingan anymore.

\- What?!

\- Sasuke you not only have a Sharingan but a Rinnegan as well. But the world Naruto need power to fight with his corrupted self. His old body have a control over space and time, so Naruto should have this power as well.

\- But what about your dream Naruto... What about Konoha.

Naruto only give Sasuke a sad smile.

\- Konoha will only fear me more than adore me. After Hinata's, Ichiraku's death I have no bond with village. And you will be a good Hokage and husband to Sakura. And I have a wife waiting for me...

\- So you leaving.

\- You can come with me if you want.

Sasuke thinks about minute and answered.

\- I will come with you. Someone should safe your back... Naruto.

Hagoromo smiled and created black portal.

\- This will teleport you to city called Washington D.C.

With this word the two friend jumped in portal.

That was ending to Elemental Country and beginning to Olympians and demigods.


End file.
